Various services and functions which are currently provided by portable devices, have gradually expanded and enable multitasking. To do so, a display of the portable device has become larger and a resolution of the display provides a higher resolution.
The display of the portable device started as a flat display, and has developed to include other shapes such as a bended or contoured display. In some applications, a portable device with a bended display on one side has been provided, as well as a portable device with a bended display on both sides.
This presents a number of problems. For example, in order to move to the last part on a long webpage in the portable device with the bended display on both sides, a touch gesture such as several flicks is required.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.